My Family
by Lady Sayna
Summary: Five year old Myles Fowl draws a picture of his family. Myles POV. Please R


I wrote this to see if I could write the twins.

This takes place 3 years after TTP so Myles and Beckett are five and Artemis is 17.

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own the characters because I am not Eoin Colfer, I know this because I am neither a man nor do I live (sadly) in Ireland, (although I am part Irish)

_____________________________________________________

**My Family**

Here I am, sitting on the floor of the library, packed full of amazing books, and I am colouring! I am loathed to say it but I am actually enjoying myself.

I blame Juliet for this.

For crying out loud I am five years old. I could be spending my time doing experiments or a least reading. And yet she has sucked me into this.

Hold on, I am getting ahead. I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Myles Fowl. I live in Ireland with my parents, Artemis Senior and Angeline, and my two brothers, Artemis Jr. and my twin Beckett. And the Butlers of course.

Juliet, one of the aforementioned Butlers, recently came to visit. She lives in the United States now but apparently she use to live here, before I was born, so she visits often. She arrived three days ago and it has been very _interesting_ with her here.

This whole colouring business all started about half an hour ago. Beckett and I had been reading in the library. Beck was reading Dr. Seuss and I was engrossed in Watership Down. A lot of people don't read it because it is about talking animals but I find it very interesting.

Anyway, Juliet came bursting in, her blonde tresses flying. She reminds me a lot of Beckett; both can be balls of energy. Perhaps this is why they get along so well?

"Boys, guess what?" Juliet said, her voice bubbling with excitement. I glanced up to see she was carrying a box on crayons, some pencils, erasers, and a stack of white paper.

"What?" Beckett exclaimed, catching Juliet excitement. He bounced around as Juliet deposited the items onto a small wooden table that stood not far from where I was sitting.

"Well your mom's birthday is tomorrow so I thought it would be nice if you two drew her some pictures. Like your family." Juliet explained to us.

Beckett was immediately enthralled with the plan. I, on the other hand, was not so sure. Smart I may be; an artist… not so much. Anatomically I can draw people well enough. But my drawings always lack a kind of spark that Beckett's has.

Before I could protest Beckett had grabbed my hand and pulled to over to the table. He sat down motioning me to do the same. Sighing, I complied, sitting on the soft beige carpet. I pulled a sheet of paper in front of me. Then I organized my crayons, by the colours of the rainbow, placing them on my right side. After that I made sure I had at least two pencils and an eraser.

By the time I was done getting ready Beckett had already started. I glanced at his paper to see him outlining a giant of a man who I assumed was Butler. Then I turned my gaze back to my still blank paper.

I decided that I would draw Beckett and myself first. Juliet said to draw myself first (not that Beck would listen) and then my family but if I must do my own image it won't be hard to do Beck's too.

Our features, Beckett's and mine, are identical. Nose, mouth, eyes, everything about us is the same. We both share our mother's curly blonde hair. Although, mine is shorter than my twin's. It use to be the same length but there was an 'accident'. I don't like to talk out that particular day, let's just say that from then on all my experiments have to be supervised. Mum was going to cut Beckett's hair to match but the nanny begged her not to. Apparently she can't tell us apart when it is the same. So now Beck's hair is roughly an inch longer.

Our eyes are blue. Not the icy, piercing blue of Dad's and our older brother Artemis's. Ours could be described as an ocean blue, with some green mixed in.

I love Beckett. He is the most important person in the world to me. I know it sounds cliché but I would be lost without him. People think that we wouldn't get along because of our different intelligence levels. Beckett's being high and mine extremely high. But just because we don't think on the same level doesn't mean that we think differently. We both like to read. And we both like to do experiments. Although I like them so I can try to figure out how the world works. Beckett, I think, just likes watching things explode.

Once I was finished drawing Beck and me I began to draw Mum. Perhaps I am biased but I think my mother is beautiful. But more importantly she is the kindest person I know. And I don't mean she is just nice to her family. Mum is nice to everyone.

Next to her I drew my father. As I reached for a black crayon for his hair; I wished Juliet had gotten the coloured pencils. My father is a handsome man. Even with only one leg. According to him, he was in Russia when an accident happened. I am not sure why he was in Russia. Maybe he was trying to help out the country? My father is a noble man who has for years tried to make to world a safer and better place.

As I began to draw my brother Artemis I realized that I was mistaken about something. Artemis does not have blue eyes. He has a blue eye. And he has a hazel one. I can remember a time when he had two blue ones. But then, after Mum was sick, his eyes didn't match anymore. He claims this was the result of an experiment gone wrong. I don't think I believe him. What type of side effect causes one eye to change colour? Dad and Beckett accepted this excuse, and Butler would never question Artemis, but I thought perhaps Mum would. I asked her about it a couple of months ago. On the outside she seemed calm but I could tell I had upset her. I haven't asked again.

I really admire Artemis. He is so brilliant and not just in one or two subjects but in everything, at least that the way it seems. He doesn't get along with most people, I think they bore him. However, he spends a lot time with Beckett and me. He reads to us and teaches us new ideas. And sometimes he will play games with us. I think he is trying to relive his childhood. Partly, at least. Artemis could never truly act like a child, no matter what, his nature is just too mature.

Artemis is pale, thin and not that tall. Butler on the other hand is huge and muscular. You might be surprised to find that I was including my older brother's bodyguard into my portrait. As I slowly sketched the giant man I thought about how much Butler meant to my family. True, strictly speaking he was Artemis's protector but over the years he had helped and cared for Beck and me a lot.

I have to admit that I got lost in drawing. It was so soothing. And it gave my mind time to think. Before I knew it my picture was done. I was surprised to see Beckett was not longer seated next to me. I scanned the room till I spotted him. He was sound asleep on the couch, a book resting, still open, on his lap.

I sat still, just staring at my finished work. If I was honest with myself, I had fun colouring. Maybe I should do another one? Just one more. I know! I'll do one of Mum and Dad together. She'll love that.

As my hand inched its way to the stack for another sheet, I heard the sound of rustling paper. I jumped back, my head whipping over to look at Juliet. She was flipping through a magazine in a chair by the door. She smiled and then to my amazement nodded at me. Then she causally returned to her magazine.

I smiled and reached for another page.

____________________________________

So what did you think? REVIEW

Here is my take on the Fowl boys: Myles is a genius. Not like Artemis of course but definitely brilliant. Beckett is smart too, just not like them. But he is one of those people who always comes out on top.

Why doesn't Artemis use contacts? Because I don't want him to, so there. (I have a weird obsession with people with two different eye colours (Like in Tsubasa))


End file.
